<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeper Of The Lost Cities: Hidden by AlEmily360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757226">Keeper Of The Lost Cities: Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEmily360/pseuds/AlEmily360'>AlEmily360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Swan - Freeform, Dreams, Elf, Family, Gen, Lies, Memories, Neverseen - Freeform, Sisters, vanishers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEmily360/pseuds/AlEmily360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Foster. A girl with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She never fit in with her family, not really. Her parents are both brunettes but at least her sister has blonde hair like her, except her eyes is brown instead of turquoise. The only thing is, Amy doesn't think Sophie is her sister. </p><p>But something in her life doesn't make sense. She doesn't remember anything from when she was three years old. It should be normal, if she doesn't have a photographic memory. Meaning she should be able to remember everything. </p><p>Everything in her life was going well until one day, some people in a black cloak and creepy eyes on their sleeve came and took her suppose parents away. From there on, she learns that her dreams aren't just a dream. It's all real, but will it be enough for her to defeat the evil looming over them? And why doesn't she remember her life before she was three?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PREFACE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This book will be updated AT LEAST once a month!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AN: Okay everyone! A new story from me. But this time, it's a Keeper of the Lost Cities fanfic. This is only the preface! Chapter one will come out soon. Tell me what you all think in the comment/review!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Enjoy!</b>
</p><p><em>THE HOOD SLID DOWN HER FACE<b>,</b></em> revealing who it is behind the mask. Amy stared at the woman in front of her in shock.</p><p>Another lie.</p><p>Another secret.</p><p>All are buried together, making it harder to understand. Why the secret? Why the lies? No one is what they seem.</p><p>Putting trust in the wrong person could mean that everything they're working on will crumble down.</p><p>A word escaped Amy's lips. A question. And she won't wait for an answer. She would take it by force if she had to.</p><p>Everything comes down to this. She's ready. Ready for whatever they have planned for her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"ARE YOU AWAKE?"</b>
</p><p>Amy sat up in her bed, her form flickering for a second when she lost concentration but quickly, her body became visible again. All she knew is that she could vanish the second she was born. Vanisher, her teacher, Rose, had told her. As far as Amy can figure out, Rose isn't her real name.</p><p>She never mentions her real name. The only thing Amy knows about her is that she has blonde hair and turquoise eyes, like her.</p><p>"Amy?" Her mother, or her adoptive mother, asked through the door. Amy smiled at her and dangled her feet on the side of her bed.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning," her mother replied as she got off the bed. "School is almost starting. Better be quick."</p><p>"Okay, mom," Amy replied as she walked into her bathroom. She quickly brushed her long blonde hair and put it in a braid behind her back. She stared at her eyes, so unlike her parents as she brushed her teeth.</p><p>She's nine years old but many of her friends see her as more mature than her age. She sighed before quickly putting on her school clothes, which is just a jean with a white tunic before running down the stairs, her braid flying after her.</p><p>"Good morning!" Amy said once more cheerfully as she sat down beside her twelve years old sister, Sophie.</p><p>"Good morning," Sophie said as she gave her a smile. Amy smiled back. To tell the truth, she isn't really close to her sister. They argue a lot, but Amy still loves her.</p><p>She ate her pancake slowly, as she looked at her sister, who is going on a field trip today. Her hair was down, covering most of her face. Her clothes were all gray and black, like how Amy knew she likes it.</p><p>"Where are you going today, Sophie?" Amy asked, filling in the silence.</p><p>"We're going to a museum," Sophie answered before standing up, taking her plate with her. "That reminds me, I have to go soon! Don't want to be late."</p><p>"Bye, Sophie!" Amy waved at her sister. She waved back before giving them each a hug and leaving the door.</p><p>"Be careful," their mom added.</p><p>"I will," Sophie promised as she walked out of the door. Their mom turned toward Amy.</p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p>"Yep," Amy replied with a huge smile as she took out her backpack from under the chair. "All set."</p><p>Mom smiled as they walked toward her car. The drive to school was pretty silent as Amy leaned back against the car seat, closing her eyes and trying to remember what her teacher, Rose, told her that night.</p><p>Something funny Amy found out about her teacher is that her "name" is Rose and Amy's middle name is also Rose. She sometimes wondered if her teacher chose it on purpose. She sighed again as she looked out the window.</p><p>Rose warned her that something big will happen today, but she never told her what. Before she knew it, they arrived at school.</p><p>"Bye, mom!" Amy called back as she went out of the car and closed the door softly behind her. "See you after school."</p><p>As she walked through her school, people surrounded her. She's considered one of the most popular girls in school. Her friends, Grace and Flora, greeted her as they walked toward their classroom together.</p><p>"So, doing anything fun today?" Grace, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes greeted her. "Want to hangout after school? How-"</p><p>"Woah," Amy stopped her friend mid sentence as she laughed along with Flora, who is a pretty quiet girl. "One question at a time."</p><p>"Doing anything fun?"</p><p>"Nope," Amy replied honestly just as Flora added quietly.</p><p>"Care to tell us how you can always win in hide and seek?"</p><p>"Maybe," Amy replied mysteriously before quickening her pace. "Come on! Don't want to be late for class."</p><p>"Definitely not," Graced agreed as they walked toward their classroom.</p><p>/</p><p>"I'm home!" Amy called through the door as she threw her backpack on the ground. Grace's mom had been generous enough to pick her up after school when her mom and dad couldn't make it. Something about Sophie being missing or something.</p><p>Her mom hugged her tightly, her phone in her hands. From what Amy could tell, she's talking to Sophie's teacher. 'Thank goodness. We don't want to lose another child."</p><p>"What happened to Sophie?" Amy asked worriedly, wondering if this was the big thing that will happen to her.</p><p>"We're not sure-" Her dad replied but was cut off by their front door opening again. Sophie walked in, looking dazed. Her cheeks were bright red for some unknown reason as well.</p><p>Her mom wasted no time running forward to hug Sophie. "There you are!"</p><p>Her mom talked into the phone. "Yes, she's home now. Don't worry, I will be having a <em>very</em> long talk with her."</p><p>Her mom hung up the phone, her wide green eyes glaring dagger at her sister. Amy almost felt bad for her sister. Almost. Like, she deserves it after disappearing from a school trip.</p><p>Amy sighed before going upstairs to her room and dumping her homework out. Argh, she hates homework. To her, it's a waste of time. But something about Sophie screams that she's seems something weird.</p><p>Without thinking it through, Amy closed her eyes and concentrated on letting the light pass through her. It felt like trying to pass through the wall but she's used to it by now. The more she practiced, the more liquified the "wall" felt. When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't see her body.</p><p>"-But if anything like that happened again, I want you to run straight to the adult, understand?"</p><p>Amy doesn't know what happened, but the conversation sounds interesting. She continued to listen. "Good, that's why..."</p><p>After a while, Amy lost interest. It doesn't sound as interesting as she thinks. So her sister met this guy who read the newspaper about her and... what? Kidnapped her or something? Amy sighed. Sometimes her sister overreacts too much.</p><p>She almost tripped over their cat, Marty when she heard her mom's voice calling her. "Amy! Time to come down!"</p><p>Amy, deciding to annoy her sister even more added in when she heard what her dad said. "Yeah, Soybean-" Amy flinched at that word. "Get cracking."</p><p>Suldreen, Amy's mind translated automatically for some reason. It meant moonlark. She never understood why her brian did that. She wondered if she would ever know.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard a clunk coming from her sister as the plate slipped from her fingers. Amy gave her a concern look.</p><p>"Can I go lay down?" Sophie asked.</p><p>"I think you should eat something first," her mom said. Sophie didn't argue after that. Amy ate her food slowly, her mind no really into it. When her dad set down his fork, the official end of dinner in the Foster house, Sophie jumped to her feet.</p><p>"Thanks, mom, that was great. I'm going to do some homework." She quickly sprint out of the kitchen as Amy stood up as well.</p><p>"I'm going to go lay down as well," Amy mumbled softly before she quickly put her plate in the sink and ran up to her room. She didn't even bother to do her homework before slipping under her bed cover.</p><p>That night, her teacher came to her dream again. Her blonde hair was in a braid and her turquoise eyes were as bright as ever under her black hood. On her chest, there was a pin of a rose.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Amy," Rose greeted her. Her voice was soft and caring as a smile made their way to Amy's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Rose! What will we be doing today?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Learning," Rose replied with a smirk when she saw her groan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can we practice our skills or ability? Anything but learning?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope," Rose answered before snapping her fingers as a sofa appeared. A big white screen appeared in front of them as well. "Better sit. This will be a long one."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy sat down, crossing her arms as Rose sat down beside her and started talking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The elvin world isn't as peaceful as everyone thought," the screen changed to show different places in the lost cities. Amy learned about them in her first lesson. She was really shocked at first, but then she started getting it. Elves are real and they all have special ability. Rose teaches her how to control her ability, a vanisher and how to use her elvin skills.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" Amy countered. "I remember you told me that they are perfect."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was before," Rose answered, a heaviness in her voice. "Now it's the present. There's a group of people that will do everything in their power to take control of the elvin world."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Neverseen," Rose answered as she waved her hands and Amy started awakening. "Be prepared. Your life would change from this day on. Don't trust anyone and beware your-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her words were not heard as Amy slowly woke up.</em>
</p><p>Who should she beware of? Her mom? Her dad? Her friends? Amy sighed but get up, wondering how her life could change.</p><p>
  <b>AN: Here's chapter one! Hope you all enjoy! See you all soon!</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AMY WOKE UP WITH A HEADACHE. She sighed and when she saw her sister next to her with the light in the room opened, she pulled her blanket over her head. "Five more minutes."</p><p>Sophie sighed but pulled back the blanket. "Mom says to wake you up."</p><p>"But I want to sleep," Amy whined before turning so her face was facing her light blue bed cover and she took her fluffy pillow and covered her head with it. Sophie tried to take the pillow off Amy's head but she held on firmly.</p><p>"Amy," Sophie started again. "If you don't get up, I'll eat all the pancakes."</p><p>Her eyes shot open. Everyone knows she loves pancakes and she hated it when someone finished it for her. And another thing, her mom never really makes pancakes, it's really rare. Amy shot up from her bed and rushed to her restroom and quickly brushed her teeth and braid her hair loosely before running toward her closet, shouting at Sophie as she did so. "Don't you dare eat the pancake."</p><p>Amy could hear her sister chuckled outside but she didn't say anything, only focusing on getting dressed and rushing down the stairs, her jacket barely put on. Their mom was in the kitchen and Amy rushed toward it.</p><p>Her mouth watered at the smell of the pancake and quickly grabbed a plate and sat down on her chairs. Her mom called from the kitchen. "What do you need to say?"</p><p>"Thwank ywu, mom," Amy managed to said out through a mouthful of food. Her mom sighed and shook her head with a soft smile. Her dad sat down across from her as her sister sat down beside her. Her mom came out from the kitchen a second later.</p><p>"Okay, Sophie," their mom started. Amy looked at her sister with a frown. "You will not run away again."</p><p>"Yes, mom," Sophie agreed. "No running away."</p><p>She then stuffed her last mouthful of pancake into her mouth and stood up holding a clean plate. "Better get going. Bye!"</p><p>Sophie didn't wait for a reply before running out of the house. Putting the plate in the kitchen first of course. Amy continued to frown at her sister but then shrugged and went back to eating her pancake.</p><p>/</p><p>When she got to school that day, nothing really interesting happened. Amy was about to rethink what Rose said. It doesn't seem like anything will happen. It's as ordinary as every other day. She really was about to give up until when her sister returned home late, again.</p><p>Their mom freaked out, like Amy expected. And when Sophie hugged her, telling her. "I love you, you're the best sister ever." She was so shocked she didn't know what happened. She wasn't even a telepath or empath but she knew something was wrong with her sister.</p><p>What would make Sophie act so weird. So when she went upstairs, whispering a goodbye to their cat, Amy knew something was wrong. She let herself vanish and quietly followed behind Sophie.</p><p>Her sister was looking around her room like it would be the last time they would see each other, even though it's not true. Amy frowned to herself, it's not true right?</p><p>She quickly took out her purple backpack and stuffed many things in. Amy's eyes widened. Her brain immediately went to, <em>She's running away.</em> But something about that doesn't make sense either. Why would she be running away?</p><p>So when Sophie started going downstairs again, Amy quickly went down and appeared again. "Where are you going?" Their mom asked.</p><p>"Nowhere," Sophie mumbled.</p><p>"Sophie Elizabeth Foster," their dad started. "Tell me what's happening in this instance."</p><p>"I'll tell you," Sophie started softly. "Let's go to the living room."</p><p>Amy was suspicious. Something is really going on but she followed her parents anyway. But as she walked by her sister, Amy saw something in her left hand. Her eyes widened. Rose told her about it before, it's something that could temporarily sedate someone, and only elves have them.</p><p><em>Is her sister an elf? </em>Amy asked herself. But something about it doesn't make sense, like everything that's happening that afternoon doesn't make sense. She sighed but sat down on the sofa. The first thing Sophie said when they sat down is, "I'm so sorry, I love you all."</p><p>Amy immediately held her breath as long as she could, which is pretty long considering her elvin skills. She pretends that she's out though, so her sister won't suspect anything. Another person walked into the room, Amy saw through one eye.</p><p>Amy couldn't hear much but she's pretty sure they are talking in Enlightened Language. She listened closely. She didn't catch everything but she heard the word "Washer" and the boy's name is probably Fitz. Something about the name sounded familiar though, but she couldn't place it.</p><p>But then she almost fainted when she heard the word "Washer" again. They're going to wash her memories. She closed her eyes, thinking of a way to get out of this. She could not forget, she just couldn't.</p><p>A loud slam signals her sister and Fitz's leave. She opened her eyes and got up immediately. A question repeated in her mind, again and again.</p><p>
  <em>How to get out of this mess? How to get out of this mess? How to get out of this mess?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head. <em>We get it.</em></p><p><em>Who are you? </em>She thought back. At first she thought it might be Rose but it was a boy this time.</p><p><em>Brean, </em>the other person replied.</p><p>Amy frowned. <em>What kind of name is Brean.</em></p><p><em>A code name, </em>he replied. Amy blushed, not knowing he could hear her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Are you a telepath?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yep. And I'll get you out of here. We get it. Just van-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, who is "we"?</em>
</p><p><em>Our order, </em>Was all he says before continuing his instruction. <em>Just vanish until I tell you to come out again, okay?</em></p><p><em>Sure, </em>Amy replied before she felt Brean's presence disappearing from her mind. She is curious about what they're going to do though. But she followed the instructions and went out of their house and went toward the yard.</p><p>Before long, she saw a guy walking into their house. She followed his glance to her parents and- Amy almost shrieked at someone who looked so much like her next to her parents. She had no idea who they were and she had no intention on finding out who the lookalike is. When the washer went out of their house, she heard Brean's voice again.</p><p>
  <em>Get whatever you want and I'll come get you.</em>
</p><p><em>Okay, </em>Amy replied before taking a deep breath and walked into the house. It was empty, the washer took the three bodies out when they went in. She ran toward her room and grabbed a blue backpack and stuffed some things in there. It was just a few clothes and a few hundred dollars. She put her birth found into her backpack and put in an imparter as well.</p><p><em>How did she get those stuff? </em>Well, somehow Rose gave them to her. There're still thousands of questions in her mind but she always asked Rose: <em>Who's my elvin parents?</em></p><p>She never answered though, telling her. "<em>You'll see soon. Someday when you understand."</em></p><p>Amy sighed and was about to walk out of her room when she bumped into something... Someone appeared in front of her and Amy almost shouted, but another person appeared next to the hooded person and someone else walked up the stairs.</p><p>Amy slowly backed up. "Who are you guys?"</p><p>"Rose," the second figure replied with a smile. Her face was covered with an addler like in her dreams. She couldn't focus on her facial expression but she could still see her eyes and mouth. Amy's mouth opened widely.</p><p>She never thought she would meet her teacher in person. "Wow, just wow."</p><p>"I know right," Rose agreed. "Never thought I'll talk to you in person."</p><p>The last figure coughed to get their attention. Rose sighed and started talking. "Okay, let's get the introduction over."</p><p>She pointed to the person who coughed with a glare. "That's Brean, the person you talked to just now. He's a telepath."</p><p>She pointed to the other person. "That's Wink, she's a vanisher."</p><p>Amy coughed to cover her laughter. Wink is a vanisher because they blink and wink as they walk around. Yeah, she's going crazy.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Amy asked.</p><p>"We're going to take you to your new house," Wink said with a small smile. That's when she realized, she couldn't see their face like she couldn't see Rose's. They must all be wearing an addler. From what she could tell, Brean has dark blue eyes and Wink has light blue eyes.</p><p>"Better get going," Rose agreed before taking Amy's hand. "Let's get you settle into you new house and new life."</p><p>
  <b>AN: Here's the next chapter! Comment below and tell me what you think! Who do you think Rose, Wink, and Brean is? Well, I'll tell you something... Wink and Brean is- wait, can't spoil the story at all!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One thing I'll tell you though, this will be a long adventure! Also, let's play something fun! Every chapter, I'll ask you a question! See who get it first! </b>
</p><p><b>Question of the chapter: </b>Why didn't Silveny come for check-ups when Sophie asked her?</p><p>
  <b>Good luck everyone! See you all soon!</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"SO IS THERE A REASON YOU'RE HELPING ME?" Amy asked for the fifth time as they stood in front of a house that's pretty small, way smaller than Amy's original house.</p><p>"Because we're not like The Bla-" Brean started before Rose shot him a glare and Wink covered his mouth.</p><p>"Shut up, Brean," the two girls said in unison. Amy wanted to laugh but she really wanted to know what Brean was going to say.</p><p>"The what?" Amy asked.</p><p>"Nothing," Rose said a little too quickly before her smile appeared on her face again. "We're here because we wanted to help. Simple as that."</p><p>"Okay," Amy finally replied before studying the house in front of her again. She wanted to ask more but she's pretty sure all she's going to get is <em>you'll know soon.</em> "So, any reason you guys choose this house?"</p><p>The three adults looked at each other before Rose replied. "We actually didn't choose it. The council chose it."</p><p>"The council?" Amy asked, picturing the twelve councillors in the lost cities. Councillors Kenric, Oralie, Bronte, Clarette, Darek, Emery, Liora, Noland, Ramira, Terik, Velia, and Zarina. She remembered Rose teaching her about them once. Like how Kenric is the people's favorite and he's a telepath. She also learned that Oralie and Kenric secretly like each other.</p><p>"You know, you really pay attention in those classes," Brean commented, bringing Amy out of her thoughts. She covered her ears, as if that would block him from accessing her thoughts.</p><p>"Are you reading my mind?" Amy demanded. "And how do you know about those classes?"</p><p>"You don't think Rose told us about it, don't you?" Wink asked before Brean could open his mouth. Rose didn't say anything as Brean gave Wink a half glare.</p><p>"And yes, I was reading your mind," Brean replied.</p><p>"But you're breaking the rule of telepathic!" Amy exclaimed. Rose smiled and ruffled her hair.</p><p>"I see you pay attention to everything."</p><p>"Photographic memories help," Amy admitted. "I can't remember everything without it."</p><p>"It does," Rose agreed before answering Amy's first question. "And yes, the council from the Lost Cities."</p><p>"Why though?" Amy asked. "And why did Sophie suddenly disappear?"</p><p>"You'll see someday," Rose replied before giving her hand a squeeze, reminding Amy that she's still holding her hand. "You'll learn. But for now, all you need to know is Sophie can't live with you anymore and the councillors are sending people to erase her from your family's mind."</p><p>"But wouldn't they realize I still remember?" Amy asked hundreds, no thousands of questions running through her brain, giving her no time to process everything.</p><p>"They won't," Wink promised, "if you act well."</p><p>"I'm good at acting," Amy agreed with a small frown before asking again. "But what'll be my new name?"</p><p>"Always thinking ahead," Brean mumbled under his breath. "Smart child."</p><p>Amy blushed at the compliment as Rose replied again. "You'll be called Natalie Freeman."</p><p>Amy frowned again. "To be honest, I don't like that name."</p><p>"You have no choice," Wink said, playing with her cloak. "And we better go soon, don't want to draw any attention."</p><p>"Yeah," Rose agreed before the three of them all held up a crystal to the light. But before they stepped into the light, Amy cried out.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"Yes?" Rose asked.</p><p>"Who is the fake me you use?"</p><p>"It's just something our techopath made that acts and thinks like a human. Don't worry, it's not a real human."</p><p>"Oh," Amy murmured before smiling at her. "Thanks."</p><p>"Your welcome," Rose beamed at her before reminding her. "I'll see you again in your dream, be prepared."</p><p>"I'm always prepared," Amy promised as the three figured disappeared into the light.</p><p>/</p><p>That night as Amy promised Rose, she was prepared for her nightly lesson.</p><p>
  <em>"What are we doing today?" Amy asked Rose as they appeared in their usual while round room. But as Amy stood next to Rose, another feeling arose. Warmth, like a feeling of being loved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"History," Rose replied, her eyes unfocused, as if she's reliving a memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Rose agreed. "With Sophie being in the Lost Cities and everything and being adopted by-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only then did Rose realize she spoke too much. Amy would've wanted to know more though, she wanted to know more about her sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My sister's in the Lost Cities?" Amy asked eagerly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes," Rose admitted after a long silence. She added before Amy could ask her next question. "And no, I won't tell you why or how."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy sighed again but didn't say anything, only settling into her usual chair. "Okay then, that's get on with the lesson."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rose's smile seemed forced as she nodded and sat beside Amy. "So, this history isn't known by anyone, it's a forgotten secret from the council's cache."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" Amy asked with a frown. "Then how do you know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll see someday," Rose promised and Amy's frown deepened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you say something other then 'you'll see someday?'" The corner of Rose's lips twitch slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe," she replied before going back to her lesson. "So, it's a forgotten secret about a prisoner held in </em>
  <em>Lumenaria. She's a dangerous person. Her name is Vespera."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy shivered as Rose said the name. Rose seemed to share her feelings. "So, she was captured because she was experimenting on humans." Rose turned to look at Amy. "And you need to remember, this is all before the Human Assistant Program was closed. Vespera is one of the main reasons that it closed down."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did she do?" Amy asked, afraid of the answer. "Nothing bad right? And also, what's some other reasons?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Humans used the knowledge they got from us to create dangerous things," Rose admitted before continuing. "As for Vespera, she created Nightfall."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nightfall?" Amy questioned again. Rose nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Nightfall. It's a facility where she held many humans and researched them." Rose added when she saw Amy's mouth opening slightly to ask a question. "And before you ask, no, she didn't really kill them herself. You know what guilt does to us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy nodded her head, remembering how every elves' fatal flaw is Guilt. If they felt too much guilt, it could shatter their sanity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She just left them there to die, which if I may add, isn't a good way either. But the most important lesson I'm teaching you today is, History can repeat itself if we're not careful."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy stared at Rose with confusion. "Why tell me this though?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rose shrugged. "Who knows, you might need it someday."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy nodded, agreeing with what she's saying. But something in her made Amy think that history will actually repeat itself. She had no idea how right she was.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>AN: Okay guys, another chapter! How is it? Good? Bad? Comment your opinion below! Make sure to vote as well! </b>
</p><p><b>Question of the Chapter: </b>Which three characters is on the cover of Nightfall?</p><p>
  <b>Anyways, hope everyone enjoy this chapter and tuned in for the next chapter maybe next week!</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DAD!" NATALINE, OR AMY AS SHE STILL CALLED HERSELF, CALLED OUT. "Some help over here?"</p><p>Her dad, Connor Freeman previously known as Will Foster, walked through the door of Amy's room. "Yes, sweetheart?"</p><p>"I don't get this problem," now twelve years old Amy pointed to one of her math problems. She still doesn't like homework, good thing Rose told her that her personality will mostly be the same so she doesn't have to change much.</p><p>Rose had still checked in with her daily this past few years. And another surprising thing is that Brean and Wink checked in with her once in a while as well. Mostly Wink though. Amy learned that Wink was actually as young as her. She still wouldn't tell Amy her real name though.</p><p>Her father opened his mouth to start explaining but suddenly when they're strange beeping noise downstairs.</p><p>"Stay here," her father instructed before creeping down the stairs. Amy couldn't just stand there though, she quickly disappeared and levitated downstairs so no one could hear her going downstairs. She knew she could be really quiet but she's not taking any chance.</p><p>Levitating also comes really easily for Amy. Rose had been teaching her all of her elvins skills for a long time. Wink had been teaching her more about being a vanisher. Brean taught Amy how to shield her mind better from elves.</p><p>She quickly hid behind the sofa and she saw four cloaked figures there. There's a scary white eye on their sleeve, making Amy shuddered slightly. But something else's familiar about them.</p><p>Amy's eyes watered when she saw her parents there, both passed out. She studied the four figures more when suddenly she remembered something. Rose had told her to watch out for people like them, they're elves from the organization called Neverseen. They're bad and are trying to take over the elvin world.</p><p>Amy tried to get an even closer look but she stopped in her tracks when she realized. One of them is a vanisher, meaning that he must be Alvar. Rose told her about him too. How he used to be a Vacker but he betrayed them. He's one of the only people Rose told her about. There's still tons of other people Amy never knew. Rose had told her a few weeks ago that she'll tell her about everyone in the Lost Cities soon.</p><p>"I'm going to search the rest of the house," the figure next to Alvar said in a deep voice. Gethen, Amy remembered Rose told her. Another person is part of the Neverseen. But something about his voice seemed so familiar. She just couldn't put it.</p><p>Amy had to stop herself from groaning in frustration. But then she realized. Gethen is searching the house and looking for nearby thoughts! She quickly levitated herself to one of her parent's closet and buried herself into the clothes. She knew that she could just vanish, but she doesn't trust herself to not flickered for a second when she vanished.</p><p>She thought of darkness and silence, like Brean told her to and closed her eyes. But something else was waiting for her. A memory that she never remembered. A memory. Amy's eyes widened when she realized what it meant. Someone had messed with her head, and it might give her clues about the Neverseen.</p><p>So she closed her eyes again and let the memories take over.</p><p>
  <em>Three years old Amy was wearing a pale blue dress to her knees, her hands holding to other people's. A girl and a boy. Amy felt like she's living her life in a third person view. But when she tried to get a closer looked at her probably-elvin parents, their faces were blurry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Amy! Let's get home," the woman said with a soft smile as she picked up Amy. The man took a pathfinder and held it to the light. Together, the three of them disappeared from view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they appeared again, they were in a huge mansion that marked something, Amy couldn't see the words. In the front yard, there were lots of animals. The woman put down Amy gently and Amy ran off toward one of the animals, giggling happily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then, something bad happened. A black cloak figure with a creepy eye on their sleeve, or the Neverseen as Amy now knows, grabbed Amy and put a bag over her head. When she tried screaming, a cloth was pressed to her mouth. The next thing she knew, the whole world when black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the world came into focus again, Amy was tied to a chair. The world around her seemed to be spinning. There's many things Amy didn't understand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did you manifest as a vanisher so early?" One of the people yelled at the three years old Amy, who started crying. The person slapped her hands away from her face. "Tell me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is she supposed to know, Gethen? Just search her memories," the voice of a woman said. Gethen laughed evilly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Gisela," the woman flinched at her name. "I'll be sure to do that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have permission to read my memories!" Amy shouted, blocking her head using her hands. "You can't do this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, but you can't stop me," Gethen sneered before pressing his fingers to Amy's temple. But before anything else could happen, Gethen was called away and Amy felt a little safer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hold on, Amy," the woman named Gisela said softly. "You'll be fine."</em>
</p><p><em>The next time Amy saw Gethen, he was with another person. "Did you erase the mind of everyone? Like </em>everyone<em>?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Of course!" Gethen growled at the other man. "Do you question my skills?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," the other man said with a smirk. "I trust you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you," Gethen breathed out a sigh of relief before he put his fingers to Amy's temple again. "Now let's see what you're hiding in the brain of yours."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!" Amy screamed the same time someone knocked Gethen out. Amy couldn't see who it was though. The next thing she knew, she fell asleep again and someone softly picked her up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll be fine, Amy," a woman said softly. "You have to be fine. I can't lose her. Not after them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She'll be fine, Rose," a man said this time. "I'll take care of her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Madist."</em>
</p><p>
  <b>AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! And we got introduced to another character! Madist. What do you guys think of him? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anyways, how do you think this chapter goes? Good? Bad? Okay? Hope everyone enjoys and I'm pretty sure I can update next week! Not sure, but I'm pretty sure I will.</b>
</p><p><b>Question of the Chapter (Kind of a theory this time): </b>Who do you guys think Glimmer is?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>